My Child is a Bully
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: "Kau terlambat 29 menit 55 detik tuan Choi Siwon."/"Bagaimana kalau kau menghukumku diranjang?"/"Aku menganggumu? Baiklah aku akan pergi!"/"Baby Iron-Hae tidak boleh menangis.."/"kau memang anak baik yang selalu membuat daddymu ini menangis."/"Kau sangat membantu mommy, terima kasih baby."/"aku akan membuatmu hamil 15 anak sekaligus!"Crack couple! YeWon-WonYe! DLDR!


**Main Cast :** YeWon - WonYe

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnyaaaa~~~^^

**Genre : **Romance, Fluff

**Rate :** M

**Summary : **Bagaimana Siwon menjalani sosok sebagai daddy sekaligus suami untuk anak dan istrinya? Mengingat bahwa kedua orang itu ternyata ingin membalas sesuatu hal kepada Siwon?

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC, NC.

**Cr : **Cerita ini special buat Chagiku **Magie magie_april **dan Eonni chagiku **Nierin NierinCloudy **yg ultah beberapa waktu lalu ^^, mian baru sekarang bikin, tenang ini Cuma sampingan, yang asli masih nunggu ya.. dan untuk tetua **Trias chagi r3diavolo89 **yang kemarin nyindir =,= soal yewon angst dan mau balas dendam dngn membuat FF angst juga ^^V, dan saengi **Ana Ysitsmine **teman koar-koar di teel wkwkwkwk

Dan **ALL READER **yang berada dimanapun ^~^

.

* * *

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! ^^**

.

* * *

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 YeWon Fanfiction**

**My Child is a Bully**

**Happy Reading**

.

Ia hanya sendirian, menikmati semilir angin disisi sungai han yang berhembus menerpa surai hitam dan wajah cantiknya. Senyuman dibibir kissablenya tidak pernah hilang walau ia sudah lama berdiri disana, menunggu seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Senyumannya semakin mengembang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mulai mendekatinya, seperti tengah mengerti siapa sosok tersebut.

Dan kali ini ia mengerucutkan bibir saat sebuah tangan kekar yang begitu ia rindukan melingkar dipinggangnya, menghembuskan napas yang langsung menerpa perpotongan lehernya.

"Kau terlambat 29 menit 55 detik tuan Choi Siwon." Ujar sang namja manis tanpa berhenti mengerucutkan bibir, saat ini ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya, ia sendiri tengah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Mianhae nyonya Choi Yesung, pesawat yang aku tumpangi mengalami keterlambatan." Jawabnya, semakin mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Namja manis yang dipanggil Choi Yesung mulai memutar tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya dileher sang namja tampan dihadapannya.

"Ini sudah alasan yang keseribu kalinya kau mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Dan kenapa kau masih bertanya hum?"

"Kau menyebalkan Siwon!"

"Dan aku tahu kau seperti ini karena kau terlalu merindukanku bukan?" dimple indah itu semakin terlihat, membuat wajah cantik didepannya merona merah. "Hey jangan menunduk baby, kau tahu aku paling suka melihat wajah merahmu seperti ini."

Tangan kekar Siwon menangkupkan dagu Yesung, mengecup lembut bibir kissable yang begitu ia rindukan. "Aku merindukanmu baby, sangat." Bisiknya disela-sela kecupan bibir yang ia layangkan pada namja manis didepannya.

"Tapi aku ingin menghukummu Siwon, karena kau lagi-lagi membuatku menunggu lama." Yesung mendorong tubuh Siwon kebelakang, melepas paksa tangan Siwon yang tadinya masih melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Hng? Kau ingin menghukumku? Bagaimana kalau kau menghukumku diranjang?" godanya lagi.

Dan…

Blush_

Wajah Yesung langsung memerah karena ucapan Siwon, ia lantas memukul keras dada Siwon seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pervert!"

Siwon tertawa, mengacak surai hitam Yesung lalu mengecupnya, membawa tubuh mungil itu kembali kedalam pelukannya. "Dimana baby Iron-Hae?" Tanya Siwon sedari masih menenggelamkan kepala Yesung didadanya.

"Hng…. Dia ada dirumah Heechul hyung, aku bilang mau bertemu denganmu disini, dan dia bilang 'no… no… no….' begitu." Terang Yesung seraya mencontohkan gaya ketika 'baby Iron-Hae' mereka berbicara.

"Huh? Dia tidak merindukanku?"

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya sembari pipinya yang ia gembungkan, "Siwon-ssi, karena kau telah membuatku menunggu, kau harus mentraktirku sesuatu." Onix cerah sang namja manis berkedip-kedip seperti tengah meluncurkan puppy eyes terbaiknya.

Sedang sang namja tampan dibuat kaku melihatnya, bibir yang mengerucut beberapa senti, pipi chubby yang terkadang digembungkan, dan oh... lihatlah! Wajah itu sungguh seperti seorang anak kecil, sepertinya Yesung sangat pantas jika harus masuk ke sekolah lagi.

"Choi Siwon-ssi, kau mendengarku?" tangan mungilnya melambai didepan wajah Siwon, menyadarkan sang namja dari keterpakuan atas wajah manis Yesung.

"Kenapa kau begitu indah Choi Yesung?" tanya Siwon lirih yang tentu saja membuat Yesung bingung. Memang sebenarnya apa yang ditanyakan Yesung? kenapa Siwon seperti tidak merespon pertanyaan Yesung sebelumnya?

"Huh? Hey Siwon, aku-"

Belum sempat Yesung melanjutkan kalimatnya, Siwon sudah lebih dulu menempelkan bibir tipisnya, melumat lembut bibir namja yang hampir 1 bulan ini tidak ia temui.

Tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka, keduanya tampak mulai menikmati ciuman hangat yang syarat akan kerinduan itu.

"Kau ingin ice cream kan?" Siwon tersenyum seusai menyudahi ciuman mereka. Dan Yesung pun langsung mengangguk antusias. "Kajja! Aku akan membelikan ice cream sesuai keinginanmu."

Siwon berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berdiri dalam langkahnya. Sang namja manis yang tadi sempat tersenyum kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Siwon!" serunya cukup keras.

Sontak Siwon mengernyit heran, memandang Yesung yang masih berdiri tanpa berniat berjalan mendekatinya. "Ke..." Siwon berhenti berbicara saat tangan Yesung terulur kearahnya, senyuman indah langsung terpaut diwajah manis itu.

Dimple indah Siwon ikut terlihat, seperti mengerti apa arti dari uluran tangan itu.

-Istrinya begitu ingin dimanjakan.

.

**~ My Child is a Bully ~**

.

"Wonnie..." namja manis yang mengenakan piyama kebesaran berwarna baby blue itu berjalan dengan membawa secangkir expresso yang masih mengepulkan asap diatasnya.

Ia mendekati sosok yang sampai saat ini masih sibuk dengan layar persegi berukuran 17 inch dipangkuannya.

"Wonnie..." lagi. namun saat ini tidak ada lagi suara rajukan seperti sebelumnya.

"..." masih tidak ada suara, namja pemilik hatinya itu tampak tidak memperdulikan dirinya, kacamata yang menempel untuk menghiasi obsidiannya semakin membuat Siwon terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Siwon!"

"Hmm..." ia hanya berdeham, tanpa menatap sosok yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

KLEK_

"Ya... YA!" Siwon tiba-tiba berseru keras ketika Yesung langsung saja menutup layar laptop dipangkuannya. "Ba...baby, kenapa kau menutupnya? Aku belum selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaanku?"

Sedang Yesung juga terlihat tidak terima dengan seruan Siwon, ia merasa diabaikan oleh suaminya itu, namja yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ini menikahinya.

"Aku menganggumu? Baiklah aku akan pergi!" ujarnya kesal, meletakkan kasar secangkir expresso yang sebenarnya ia buatkan khusus untuk Siwon diatas meja. "Aku tidur dengan Hae saja."

Moodnya memburuk karena Siwon.

"Ya! Baby!" Siwon buru-buru mengenggam pergelangan tangan Yesung sebelum namja manisnya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan.

Ia memutar tubuh Yesung untuk menatapnya sembari tangan kanannya yang bebas meletakkan laptop keatas meja. Siwon lantas menarik lengan Yesung untuk duduk dipangkuannya, melingkarkan posessive kedua tangan kekar miliknya dipinggang Yesung.

"Jangan marah baby, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya... aku... aku terkejut." Terangnya, mencoba membuat mood Yesung kembali seperti semula.

"Huh? Setelah 1 bulan kau meninggalkanku dan Hae ke Prancis untuk menghadiri balapan mobil sport kesayangmu itu, pekerjaanmu masih belum selesai? Lalu untuk apa kau menikahiku Choi Siwon? Untuk melihatmu mengerjakan pekerjaanmu yang tidak ada habisnya itu?" wajahnya menegang, terlihat sekali tengah menahan emosinya.

Yesung tidak ingin terlalu berteriak karena tidak mau mengganggu baby Iron-Hae mereka yang sedang tertidur dikamar yang juga ada diapartemen mereka itu.

"Maaf... aku benar-benar minta maaf baby, kumohon jangan marah." Siwon menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, seperti tengah berdoa, namun saat ini ia lakukan karena ingin Yesung memaafkannya.

Yesung bungkam, ia menatap kearah lain, lebih tepatnya menghindari tatapan Siwon yang serasa selalu meluluhkan hatinya. Namun tidak bertahan lama saat Siwon mulai membingkai wajahnya, memperdekat wajah mereka hingga terasa deru napas yang saling berbaur.

"Maafkan aku baby, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, jangan marah padaku." Pintanya seraya mengecup setiap bagian wajah manis Yesung. lalu menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancung keduanya.

Sensasi yang benar-benar memabukkan dan terasa menyenangkan bagi Yesung maupun Siwon.

Mau tidak mau Yesung pun mulai bereaksi, wajahnya yang semula hanya datar kini berubah, walau masih belum tersenyum tapi ketika bibir kissable itu mengerucut sudah membuat Siwon merasa bahagia.

Siwon tersenyum lebih lebar, mengecup kedua pipi Yesung bergantian, "Maafkan aku ne? saranghae..."

Chup~

Ia mendaratkan ciuman dibibir Yesung lagi, melumatnya pelan tanpa disertai nafsu, hanya rasa saling mencintai dan ingin mengutarakan bahwa cinta mereka tidak akan pernah berkurang walau dimakan oleh usia.

"Kita tidur ne? Hae sudah tidur kan?" Yesung mengangguk, melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon. Sedang Siwon langsung berdiri dan membiarkan Yesung berada digendongannya. "Baiklah mari kekamar!"

Siwon membawa Yesung –bridal style- kedalam kamar, sesekali mengecup kening dan surai hitam sang istri.

"Malam ini kau mau melayaniku?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat Siwon mengernyit heran, sejak kapan istrinya itu frontal dalam mengutarakan hal yang biasanya membuatnya malu?

"Melayanimu?" Siwon berseringai. Yesung mengangguk sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau ingin aku melayanimu sampai pagi?"

"Itu-"

"Dengan senang hati baby, aku akan membuatmu puas." Sahut Siwon sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Yesung sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti itu, apalagi jika Siwon melakukan hal itu sampai pagi, bisa dijanjikan ia akan terlambat untuk bangun.

Poor~~ Choi Yesung.. kau sudah dalam bahaya baby!

.

**~ My Child is a Bully ~**

.

Dengan perlahan Siwon membaringkan tubuh Yesung diatas ranjang, kemudian ia membuka t-shirt putih miliknya hingga bagian atasnya terekspos sempurna, menyisahkan celana selutut yang masih ia pakai.

Yesung yang berbaring diatas ranjang tidak melakukan apapun, ia merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan Siwon membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

Onixnya mulai bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata saat ia kini merasakan Siwon mengecupi setiap inci wajahnya, menyalurkan sebuah rasa yang begitu nyata ia rasakan.

Hembusan demi hembusan napas serasa ditiupkan oleh Siwon keseluruh tubuh Yesung, lalu perlahan membuat tanda kepemilikan dititik sensitif milik istrinya tersebut.

"Eungh..." suara merdu yang mulai keluar dari bibir Yesung menambah Siwon semakin menyukai hal yang kini ia lakukan.

Kedua tangan mungil Yesung tidak lagi diam, ia memutuskan untuk bermain disurai lembut milik suaminya, menyusupkan jemari tangannya sembari menariknya untuk mencari pelampiasan ketika Siwon menyentuh sesuatu miliknya.

Tarikan napas Yesung terkadang memburu saat Siwon tidak henti-hentinya bermain di dua tonjolan yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi, menghisapnya, sedikit menggigit lalu mengulumnya.

"Akh... Wonnieh..." tangan kiri Yesung terlepas dari surai Siwon, mencengkram lengan kanan Siwon yang mulai bergerak masuk kedalam celana baby blue yang ia pakai.

"Hmmm... kau sudah tidak tahan huh?" goda Siwon yang merasakan sebuah cairan yang terus keluar dari ujung junior Yesung yang masih ia sentuh.

"Uhmm... jah...ngan... menggodakuh Wonnieh... aahhh..." Yesung memejamkan matanya, menengadahkan kepalanya, telunjuk Siwon tidak henti-hentinya bergerak memutar diujung juniornya yang masih tertutupi celana.

Siwon sendiri hanya terkekeh, ia meraih bibir kissable Yesung, melumatnya, menelusupkan lidahnya masuk untuk mengeksplor bagian didalamnya. Ia menghisap sesuatu yang lembek didalam bibir itu, rasanya sangat manis apalagi saat ia memutuskan untuk saling bertukar saliva.

Tidak peduli jika terkadang saliva mereka merembes pada bibir kissable Yesung. tangan kiri Siwon merapat pada tengkuk Yesung, menekannya cukup kuat hingga ciuman mereka semakin panas dirasakan.

Tangan Yesung kini melingkar dileher Siwon, ia membiarkan tangan kanan Siwon memijat juniornya.

Namja bermarga Choi itu tersenyum melihat istrinya yang menutup mata diselingi desahan-desahan yang tertahan, terlihat begitu menggoda untuknya. Walau tubuh mungil itu belum benar-benar naked, namun melihat utuh tubuh itu saja sudah membuat miliknya menegang.

Oh~ Choi Yesung, kenapa kau memiliki tubuh seindah itu hum?

_Guk... Guk... Guk..._

Mata Yesung terbuka saat mendengar suara gonggongan anjing dari arah luar kamarnya.

_Guk... Guk... Guk..._

Tidak satu dua kali ia mendengar gonggongan itu. ia lantas mendorong dada Siwon untuk menghentikan ciumannya. Napasnya memburu karena ciuman mereka cukup lama.

"Kenapa baby?"

"Ituh... Kkoming kan? Kenapa dia meng...gonggong seperti itu?" tanyanya sembari menetralkan pernapasannya.

Siwon mengabaikan ucapan Yesung, ia kembali mengecupi leher putih Yesung, meninggalkan tanda merah yang sudah menjadi kontras disana. "Ahh... wonnieh..."

_Guk... Guk... Guk..._

"Akh!" kali ini Yesung sedikit mendorong keras tubuh Siwon hingga tubuh kekar itu tidak lagi menindihnya.

"Ya! Baby!" Siwon mengerang kecewa, ia melihat Yesung sedang merapikan piyama dan rambutnya sedari berjalan menuju pintu. "Aish... anjing itu benar-benar mengganggu." Umpatnya kesal, tapi toh pada akhirnya ia mengikuti Yesung menuju pintu.

Guk... Guk... Guk...

"Eungh? Ada apa kkoming?" Yesung menggendong anjing kecilnya itu seakan bertanya apa yang terjadi, dan tentu saja anjingnya itu hanya menjawabnya dengan gonggongan.

"_Hiks... hiks..." _

"Ada ap-"

"Sssttt!" Yesung meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Siwon saat mendengar suara isak tangis yang cukup lirih, Siwonpun mulai menajamkan telinganya hingga keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Donghae."

.

**~ My Child is a Bully ~**

.

"Cup... Cup... Cup... anak mommy tidak boleh menangis lagi ne? Cup... cup... cup..." Yesung menggendong seorang bayi yang masih terisak, wajah bayi mungil itu sampai memerah karena lamanya ia menangis, sedang Siwon mencoba menghiburnya dengan menunjukkan sebuah robot ironman kesayangan baby mereka itu.

"Baby Iron-Hae tidak boleh menangis, nanti musuh-musuh akan datang untuk menculik baby Iron-Hae, dan akhirnya baby Iron-Hae tidak bisa tinggal lagi bersama mom dan dad, dan itu artinya mom dan dad akan terus membuat adik kecil, dan itu benar-benar membuat daddy bahagia." ucap Siwon tanpa dosa, tidakkah ia berpikir bahwa ucapannya semakin membuat Donghae takut dan menangis histeris walau masih belum mengerti ucapan Siwon sebenarnya?

Yesung memberikan deathglare mematikan, menajamkan tatapannya seolah berkata 'Diam kau Choi Pervert Siwon! kau semakin membuat keadaan kacau!'

Siwon mengerucutkan bibir, duduk dilantai beralaskan karpet berbulu sembari memainkan robot ironman milik babynya. "Aku diam saja, aku selalu salah dimatamu baby." Berpura-pura cemberut yang nyatanya semakin membuat Yesung jengah.

Onix Yesung berputar malas sebelum kembali bertanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kkoming? Kenapa Hae terus menangis? Bukankah tadi dia sudah tidur? Dan aku juga sudah memintamu untuk menjaga dia bukan?"

Oh~ Yesung-ssi, apa kau tidak sadar sedang bertanya pada siapa kau saat ini? Bagaimana bisa seorang anjing kecil seperti kkoming menjawab seluruh pertanyaanmu itu huh?"

Dan sampai kapanpun ia hanya akan mendapat jawaban, "Guk... Guk... Guk..."

"Aish... bagaimana ini?" Yesung mulai cemas, Donghae tidak juga menutup mata, tangisannya memang tidak terlalu keras, tapi bayi itu terus saja terisak sambil menatapnya.

Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Baiklah malam ini kau tidur bersama mommy dan daddy ya?"

Mata Siwon melebar, jika Donghae harus tidur bersama mereka, itu artinya kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda tidak akan berlanjut atau dalam tanda kutip 'gagal'.

"M...mwo? ta...tapi ba-"

"Na... na... na..." Donghae tiba-tiba menyahut yang sontak membuat Yesung dan Siwon menatap bayi mereka. Tidak ada lagi isakan ataupun liquid yang keluar dari mata sipit bayi mereka itu, yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah senyuman manis perpaduan antara Siwon dan Yesung.

"Ah... jadi ternyata kau ingin tidur bersama kami hum?" Yesung mencium pipi chubby Donghae hingga bayi itu menggelinjang geli. "Baiklah ayo kita kekamar, mommy sudah mengantuk."

Tanpa menghiraukan Siwon yang terpaku dan terperangah, Yesung dan Donghae keluar dari kamar itu menuju kamar mereka. 'Arggghhh! Jinjjaaa! Setan kecil awas kau!'

Aish... Siwon-ssi, bukankah Donghae adalah anakmu juga? Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan anakmu adalah setan kecil huh?

.

**~ My Child is a Bully ~**

.

Pagi itu Siwon yang sebenarnya cukup lelah berusaha untuk bangun pagi, berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat istri tercantik, termanis, terimut dalam waktu bersamaan itu memasak.

Ia tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan dimple menawannya, mendekati sosok Yesung kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Yesung.

"Ugh!" Yesung sedikit tersentak, tanpa menolehpun ia tahu siapa yang tengah melakukan hal ini. "Wonnie, aku sedang memasak."

"Aku ingin mengambil hak ku yang tadi malam sempat gagal baby," bisiknya, menghembuskan napasnya ditelinga dan leher Yesung.

"Eungh... Wonnie hentikan." Yesung sedikit risih, bukan ia tidak suka, tapi ia rasa ini bukanlah saatnya untuk melakukan kegiatan berat seperti itu.

Siwon sama sekali tidak merenggangkan pelukannya, bahkan ia dengan mudahnya mematikan tungku api lalu membawa tubuh Yesung bersandar pada meja dapur yang menghubungkan dengan meja makan.

Yesung mempout protes, tapi toh ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat bibir tipis Siwon melumat bibirnya. Menelusupkan lidah masuk kedalam rongga hangatnya, "Eungh..." erangan protes tadi lambat laun menjadi sebuah desahan lirih yang begitu indah ditelinga Siwon.

Kedua tangan Yesung melingkar dileher Siwon seraya tubuhnya yang semakin erat pada tubuh Siwon karena tangan namja tampan itu melingkar possessive dipinggangnya.

Dengan nakalnya ia menggeser-geserkan sesuatu miliknya yang masih bersembunyi dibalik celana selutut dengan sesuatu yang juga tak kala bergerak cepat milik Siwon.

"Akh... euhm..." lidah Siwon keluar dari rongga hangat itu, berjalan menurun kebagian leher yang sudah tidak berwarna putih utuh. Dengan tangannya yang membuka zipper celana Yesung, menurunkan celana itu hingga bagian bawah Yesung terekspos sempurna.

"Arhhh..." Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya saat tangan Siwon memijat lembut juniornya, sembari lidahnya yang masih bergerak lincah mengulum telinga, bibir hingga singgah lagi pada lehernya. Sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan kegiatan olahraga pagi.

Siwon tidak mau terlalu lama melakukan penetrasi, ia takut jika nanti tiba-tiba Donghae bangun dan menggagalkan rencananya. Ia buru-buru membuka zipper celananya dan menurunkan hingga tubuh bagian bawahnya sama-sama terekspos layaknya Yesung, membiarkan tubuh bagian atas mereka tertutupi t-shirt yang sengaja tidak dilepas.

"Aku tidak mau terlalu lama baby, adikku sudah ingin dimanjakan." Bisiknya seduktif sebelum akhirnya mengulum telinga itu.

Wajah Yesung sontak memerah, tapi belum sempat ia bersuara, Siwon sudah lebih dulu memutar tubuh mungilnya menjadi membelakangi Siwon, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh Yesung kedepan agar junior Siwon dapat mencapai hole istrinya tersebut.

Yesung menyiapkan tubuhnya, 1 bulan ia tidak melakukan itu dengan Siwon dan pasti akan sangat sakit ketika sesuatu yang besar milik Siwon menembus tubuhnya. Ia menutup mata dan bibirnya rapat-rapat, berpegangan pada sisi meja dan hanya akan membuka bibir ketika ia ingin mendesah.

"Aahhh... Wonniieehh..." tubuhnya sedikit menegang tak kala Siwon menggesek-gesekan juniornya diluar hole itu, sedikit membasahi hole yang akan ia tembus dengan cairan pre-cumnya.

Obsidiannya tertutup, menerima sensasi nikmat saat juniornya bergesekan dengan hole Yesung, "Ssshhh... baby..." serasa tidak kuat lagi, Siwon menembus hole itu dalam sekali hentakan.

"Argghhh... hmpppp!" Yesung membekap mulutnya sendiri, tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua. panas dan perih diwaktu yang bersamaan. "Arggh... Won...nieh..." ia menoleh kebelakang, meminta tolong kepada Siwon untuk berhenti sejenak karena rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

Tanpa bicarapun Siwon mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu, ia mengangguk dan membiarkan sejenak juniornya berada didalam hole itu, sedangkan ia tidak tinggal diam begitu saja, ia mengecupi punggung putih Yesung yang tampak mulus tanpa cacat, sungguh tubuh itu terasa begitu merangsangnya setiap saat.

Cukup lama ia membiarkan juniornya berada didalam hole itu hingga akhirnya ia merasakan hole Yesung mulai memijatnya. Siwon menghentikan kecupannya dan membawa kepala Yesung sedikit kebelakang, mengecup lembut bibir kissable itu.

Yesung tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, tanda bahwa Siwon sudah boleh bergerak. Perlahan Siwon mengeluarkan sejenak juniornya hingga menyisahkan ujungnya saja, lalu sekali lagi menghentakkannya cukup keras hingga lagi-lagi Yesung harus mengerang kesakitan.

"Arghhh..." tangan Yesung mencengkram cukup kuat sisi meja dapur, matanya tertutup dengan bibir yang juga terkantup cukup rapat. Tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur karena hujaman Siwon yang cukup kuat.

"Sshhh.. baby... oh... so... tight... ahh..." racau Siwon, tangan kanannya berada dipinggang Yesung, sedang tangan kirinya memijat junior Yesung yang juga tak kala menegang seperti miliknya.

Erangan kesakitan Yesung tadi pun berubah menjadi desahan erotis, tubuh mereka berdua sudah mulai terlihat berkeringat karena aktifitas panas yang mereka lakukan.

Sesekali Siwon merasakan pijatan yang luar biasa di hole sempit itu, dan sebagai gantinya ia juga mengocok cepat junior Yesung sama seperti hujaman juniornya dihole itu.

"Ahhh... faster... Wonnieeehh..." Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, ingin sekali ia membawa tubuh itu ke ranjang lalu menindihnya, tapi ia juga tidak mau ambil resiko jika tiba-tiba harus gagal seperti tadi malam. "Euhmm... there... wonnieh... uuhhh..."

Siwon tak henti-hentinya menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur, sedang Yesung juga terus mengeluarkan desahan yang sontak membuat libido Siwon semakin naik.

Ia merasakan denyut junior Yesung mulai terasa cepat, begitu pula dengannya. Keduanya saling menengadahkan kepala seraya mengeratkan tubuh mereka, mempercepat apa yang mereka lakukan hingga tiba-tiba...

"Ma... ma... ma... ma..."

Glup_

Aktifitas Siwon dan Yesung terhenti bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan dari tubuh mereka berdua. "Eungh..." Yesung mendesah lirih merasakan cairan Siwon yang memenuhi holenya dan juga cairan yang berhasil ia keluarkan dari tubuhnya.

Biasanya ia akan mendesah sedikit keras saat mencapai puncaknya, tapi saat ini mereka harus menahan desahannya ketika tiba-tiba melihat baby mereka merangkak menuju dapur.

Donghae memang tidak melihat bukan karena ia masih terlalu kecil, tapi memang saat itu tubuh bagian bawah Yesung dan Siwon tertutupi meja dapur.

"pa... pa... pa... pa..."

Donghae terduduk tidak jauh dari mereka, memiringkan kepalanya yang kecil lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya seakan ingin digendong.

"Pa... pa... pa..."

Yesung dan Siwon bertatapan sejenak, "Wo...wonnieh, sebaiknya cepat pakai celanamu dan gendong Donghae."

"Tapi baby, aku masih ingin lagi."

Yesung membulatkan matanya, seakan menakuti Siwon untuk tidak melakukan hal gila didepan anaknya itu. dan Siwonpun harus puas dengan 1 ronde yang menurutnya kurang memuaskan itu.

"Ah..." desahan Yesung lolos tak kala Siwon mencabut juniornya keluar, lalu dengan malas memakai celananya kembali.

"Ne... ne... ne... baby iron-hae, kau memang anak baik yang selalu membuat daddymu ini menangis." Eluh Siwon yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yesung.

Helaan napas terakhir setelah akhirnya ia menggendong tubuh mungil Donghae pergi dari tempat itu, dan membiarkan Yesung membersihkan kekacauan yang telah diperbuat Siwon padanya pagi ini.

.

**~ My Child is a Bully ~**

.

Hari ini Yesung tengah bersiap-siap turun dari mobil ketika sampai disebuah gedung bertingkat dimana gedung tersebut adalah milik suaminya, Choi Siwon.

Ia meletakkan Donghae dikereta dorong saat baby mereka yang masih berusia 10 bulan itu tertidur lelap. Perlahan berjalan menaiki lift dan melewati lorong panjang hingga akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah ruangan besar.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan karena kebetulan sekali tidak ada orang dimeja depan ruangan Siwon, ia akhirnya masuk kedalam. "Wonnie..." sapanya ketika tidak melihat siapapun diruangan itu.

Ia mengunci roda kereta dorongnya terlebih dahulu kemudian berjalan menuju layar persegi yang ia lihat masih menyala diatas meja Siwon. wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah melihat apa yang tersaji dilayar laptop itu.

Oh.. Yesung hanya bisa meneguk salivanya berulang kali. Suaminya yang ia rasa begitu sibuk ternyata masih sempat melihat adegan panas dirinya bersama Siwon yang pasti diambil dari camera cctv didalam apartemen, dan dengan bodohnya Yesung tidak tahu dimana Siwon meletakkan camera cctv itu.

Ia begitu malu jika harus melihat dirinya seperti ini, tubuhnya yang polos diatas ranjang, desahannya hingga tarian striptise yang ia lakukan beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum Siwon berangkat ke prancis.

Cklek_

Yesung langsung menutup layar laptop itu ketika mendengar pintu yang terbuka. Ia hanya tidak ingin jika orang lain melihat video panas itu. tapi ketika ia melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu, ia mulai tersenyum... err... tersenyum... entahlah, sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

Seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang besar.

"Hai Wonnie baby, kau darimana hum?"

Siwon yang saat itu masuk dengan fokus pada berkas yang ada ditangannya seketika mengangkat kepalanya, melihat istri yang sangat ia cintai berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman... err... sedikit menakutkan bagi Siwon.

"Ba...baby, se...sejak kapan kau ada diruanganku?" ia gugup, bukan apa-apa, karena ketika matanya menatap keatas meja, layar laptopnya sudah tertutup, padahal ia ingat benar ketika ia keluar tadi, layar laptopnya masih terbuka sempurna, dan itu artinya...

"Baby, aku-"

"Dimana kau meletakkan camera cctv apartemen?" aura Yesung berubah menjadi menyeramkan, namja yang mempunyai tingkat kemanisan diatas rata-rata itu terlihat bersiap akan membunuh namja tampan didepannya.

"Hng... be...begini baby, aku... itu... ehm..."

"Choi Siwon-ssi, cepat katakan atau aku..." Yesung berseringai, mendekati Siwon seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Siwon pun mundur perlahan merasakan nyawanya tengah terancam, "Tunggu... tunggu baby, aku bisa menjelaskannya.. itu..."

Srak_

BRAK_

PYAR_

Kedua sosok namja itu terdiam seketika, mendengar suara yang juga berasal didalam ruangan itu. suara pecahan yang terdengar keras dan sontak membuat Siwon meneguk salivanya susah.

"Pa...pa...pa...pa..."

Glup_

Keduanya menatap horor satu sama lain hingga bersama-sama menoleh kearah dimana suara datang. Mata Siwon seketika membulat melihat apa yang terjadi dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"HYAAAA DONGHAE!" seru Siwon sangat keras, mungkin akan terdengar dari luar jika ruangannya tidak dilengkapi dengan peredam suara.

"Baby Iron-Hae!" Yesung pun berlari mendekati Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dilantai dengan laptop Siwon yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"HUWAAAA! FILENYA! FOTO! VIDEO ITU! HUWAAAA DONGHAEEEEE!"

Pletak_

"Appoooo..."

Yesung memukul keras kepala Siwon saat suaminya itu terus saja berteriak didepan anaknya. Terlihat Donghae memainkan kabel yang ternyata adalah charger untuk laptop Siwon, dan pasti Donghae merasa itu adalah mainannya lalu dengan seenaknya ia menarik kuat hingga tanpa sengaja laptop kesayangan milik daddynya hancur seperti ini.

"Baby, kau tahu aku tadi sedang mengeditnya dan aku belum menyimpannya! Lalu sebentar lagi aku harus ada meeting dan semua filenya ada di laptop itu." Siwon frustasi, ia berjalan mondar-mandir, berkacak pinggang, mengacak rambutnya hingga terlihat seperti orang yang sakit jiwa.

"Baby Iron-Hae pintar sekali hum?" Yesung mencubit gemas pipi chubby anaknya, kemudian menggendong anaknya dan meletakkannya kembali dikereta dorong. "Kau sangat membantu mommy, terima kasih baby." Ia mengecup bibir babynya kemudian membuka kunci roda kereta dorong itu.

"Ya! YA! Kau mau kemana baby? Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Semua itu salah anak...mu..." ujar Siwon yang diakhir kalimatnya terdengar begitu lirih setelah mendapatkan lirikan maut dari Yesung.

Namja manis itu mengibaskan poninya kebelakang lalu berjalan santai keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

"YA! CHOI YESUNG, LIHAT SAJA! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU, AKAN KUBUAT KAU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN SELAMA 2 MINGGU, DAN AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU HAMIL 15 ANAK SEKALIGUS!"

Cklek_

TAK_

"Akh!"

Dan pada akhirnya sebuah sepatu yang digunakan Yesung, memilik berat yng mungkin bisa membuat seekor kucing pingsan melayang kearah kepala Siwon hingga namja tampan itu terjungkal kebelakang dan merintih kesakitan.

Yesung bukan tidak peduli ataupun merasa kasihan, tapi ia hanya ingin balas dendam karena merasa Siwon selalu berbuat semena-mena terhadapnya.

Dan sekarang lihatlah! Dengan bantuan Donghae, babynya yang berusia 10 bulan, ia bisa membalas dendamnya kepada Siwon, suami tercintanya.

Iring-iringan tawa diluar ruangan Siwon membuat namja pemilik Choi Corporation itu menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat, merasa begitu malu karena sosok kekar seperti dirinya bisa kalah dari dua namja yang bisa dikatakan sangat lemah jika dibanding dirinya.

Choi Siwon-ssi, tidakkah kau paham dengan kalimat 'dunia itu berputar' ? dan saat ini sepertinya kau harus dibawah dan membiarkan anak serta istrimu diatas dan menguasaimu.

.

**THE END**

.

* * *

FF super absurd yang sebenarnya udah dibuat sebelum puasa, Cuma baru selesai sekarang sih... kkk~ oneshot yang errr... begitulah hahaha... dan... beginilah hasilnya hahaha..

Romance kurang? Atau nc kurang? Atau greget kurang? Hahaha mianhae... ^~^ sekedar ingin meramaikan FANFIC YEWON yang mulai jarang bareng disini.

Last! Leave a comment juseyo ^~^

Gomawo #hugs_Rae


End file.
